


Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)

by saintsfan165



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: It's been five years since the paladin's saved the multiverse. Thanks to Honerva, Allura didn't need to sacrifice herself, and she was still able to recreate Altea and Daibazaal.  The paladin's still keep in touch constantly except one. Hunk and Shiro travel on the Atlas spreading peace, Lance and Pidge live happily engaged on Earth training the new defenders of the universe, Allura is with Romelle and Coran running Altea, Keith reformed the Blades and travels all over the universe providing humanitarian relief. Allura and Keith have worked together several times over the last half decade. Allura found herself falling in love with the half-galran. She decides to take a chance at the Holt-McClain wedding.





	1. Rehearsal

To say they were disappointed with Keith would be an understatement. 

"Dammit Keith, you promised you'd be here," Lance said frustrated at the hologram. 

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to. It's just that the Arus Crisis Relief Project had a few setbacks and I need to make sure that the Arusians don't erupt into civil war," Keith said worriedly. 

"It's okay Keith. I understand." Pidge said as she shot Lance a mean glare. They both knew that Keith would rather be here at their rehearsal dinner, but he had a responsibility.

"But Allura is here!" Lance claimed, followed by Pidge immediately elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well sorry that I'm not the princess." 

"Queen," Lance correct.

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, "But don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow for the ceremony. I promise." 

"You better, Hunk is performing the ceremony so that makes you the defacto best man. I need you bud," Lance pleaded. 

"When have I ever let you down?" 

"How about our engagement party, Lance's twenty first, I could go on." Pidge teased.

"Thanks for the reminder. Besides you're not the only one I promised. The princ- Queen, made me promise or else she would unleash the full wrath of Coran on me." 

"Full wrath or Coran? What does that even mean? 

Keith shrugged, "you're guess is as good as mine. But seriously get back to your rehearsal dinner, Lance is going to need all the practice he can get. I'll see you two tomorrow." With that final remark, Keith hung up. 

"He's right you know," Pidge teased as she placed a small kiss on Lance's cheek.

"Hey!" Lance tried to rebuttal. "Don't try to gloss over you teasing me with a kiss.

Pidge followed up with another one. "How about now?"

Lance blushed, "alright you won me over. Now come on, we got to get back to the rehearsal. People are going to start thinking we ran off to bang in the bathroom or some shit." 

"Well we could still do that," Pidge said evocatively as she nuzzled her face into Lance's collarbone causing his pulse to spike. 

"Temptress! C'mon Katie, we promised not until after the wedding," Lance said aroused. "Let's get back, otherwise I'll give in and chances are we would get caught."

Pidge pouted, "you're no fun. But you are right." 

The two smiled as they gently kissed. They walked back to the dinner hand in hand to rejoin their friends. 

"So where the hell is Keith?" Hunk asked after the two sat back down.

"He got held up with the Blades. You know how he is, always putting work above himself," Pidge answered. 

"You could say that again. I swear that stupid Keith is going to work himself to death," Allura said frustratedly and loudly causing everyone to turn and look at her. "You know I'm right. I'm going to call him right now." She stood and pulled our her holo-hailer. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea Allura," Shiro intereupted. "You and Keith didn't end your last conversation on the best of terms." 

Everyone was there for the last time Allura and Keith talked to eachother. For the past two years it seemed like any civil conversation they had somehow always ended in a shouting match. It usually had to do with Keiths lack of contact with everyone or him working himself to death. It was around two years ago that Allura realized that the reason she was so mad at him for putting the Blades first was because she wanted to be first. Over the three years after the defeat of Honerva, her and Keith worked extremely close as representatives of Altea and Daibazaal. Over those three years, Allura found herself more and more inspired by Keith. Eventually that inspiration developed into love, she loved Keith. But for the past two years, Allura had been crowned Queen of Altea and made Romelle the Altean representative while Keith decided to fully dedicate himself to the blades. For the past two years no one has seen Keith other than on their holo-hailer. 

"I'm just going to remind him of his promise," she reminded them. She turned and left the room. 

"Hey Princess," Keith said. 

Even over hologram, she could see his beauty. She didn't realize how much she missed his voice. "It's Queen."

Keith laughed, "of course it is. I just like to see you get all worked up. You're the Queen, but you're always my Princess." 

"Your Princess??" 

"Oh well like that I'm always going to call you that, it's just a reminder of a different time. We were all young teens, and there you were an actual princess. That's all." Keith sounded flustered. "Listen I know why you're calling. I'm sorry but the Arusians are being difficult and I just couldn't leave." His voice rang apologetic and Allura couldn't help but want to forgive him this time.

"And besides it's just a rehearsal. I know my job. But listen princess I gotta go. Acxa is trying to stop the two generals from killing eachother. But since their so small she's just holding them up like they're little children. It's hilarious. Okay bye." 

Allura wanted to say something but didn't have the chance as Keith instantly ended their call.. That conversation left her with so many questions. What did he mean by HIS Princess? Did he know how she felt? Did he feel the same way?

And of course there was Acxa, always Acxa. Allura genuinely like Acxa, the amount of times she saved Keith was to many to count. The two of them were always together, and why wouldn't Keith want to be with her, she was strong, beautiful, and an excellent right hand. She just couldn't help but be jealous, Acxa and Keith spent practically every minute together. 

She woefully sighed and returned to the dinner. 

"Hey seems it went well. I didn't hear any muffled shouting," Lance teased and immediately got elbowed by Pidge. 

Since the end of the war Pidge and Allura grew very close. Pidge was constantly visiting Altea to learn more of their tech to incorporate it with the Garrison tech. She was there for so many meetings between Daibazaal and Altea. She knew before Allura, that she was in love with Keith. While she loved Allura and was glad to have her as her bridesmaid, she had an ulterior motive for making Allura her maid of honor. She was going to get Allura to finally tell Keith her true feelings.


	2. The Holt-McClain Wedding

*THE MORNING OF*

 

The next morning was chaotic, yet the bridesmaids and Pidge were able to find time to gossip about their favorite half-galran boy. 

"I guarantee he shows up in his Blade of Marmora uniform," Romelle stated. She was seated beside Allura as the two were getting their hair done. 

"We'll have you seen him in that uniform? Like damn!" Pidge exclaimed to the surprise of the three girls. "What? I can't appreciate a good looking dude now? He's hot, right Allura?" 

The attention focused to Allura, "well Keith is relatively good looking, even with his galran mark taking up part of his face." 

"Relatively good looking? I think he got hotter with that mark. It makes him mysterious and sexy," Veronica pointed out. 

"Yes, we can all agree that Keith is pretty," Romelle teased. 

"Aren't you two practically siblings?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, but we aren't so I can still call him pretty. He calls me pretty," Romelle acknowledged with a slight blush appearing on her face. 

Pidge's phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil. Keith is here. Let's go say hi before he has to go do his best man duties," she said as he beckoned her bridesmaids to follow. 

The three girls followed an oddly determined Pidge, but are stopped by several coalition generals who want to congratulate Pidge. Allura watched as Romelle slipped away while Pidge and her had drawn the guests attention.

Allura came up with the excuse that she needed to find Romelle who wasn't used to Earth customs, a lie but it definitely worked out, she was able to leave. 

It didn't take her long to find Keith or Romelle, the two when together were practically inseparable. Veronica's assessment of their relationship was indeed accurate. Every time Keith visited Altea while he served as representative for Daibazaal, he and Romelle got into all sorts of shenanigans. When together they basically reverted to typical childhood antics. Allura adored seeing both of them smiling or laughing even when it was at her expense. 

The two stood in front of the church entrance laughing at some joke. Of course Keith was indeed in his Blade of Marmora uniform. She couldn't help but guess that Romelle was teasing him for. She slowly approached to greet Keith, but froze when he she noticed Acxa standing beside them. 

Allura's heart sank at the sight of her, she looked beautiful beside Keith. She was also in her blade uniform, yet she might have pulled it off better than Keith. Allura decided to just head back and not interrupt their moment. She went to go find Veronica and Pidge, but they found her first. 

Veronica wasn't that close with Allura so she didn't pick up on Allura's emotion. "Keith, Acxa hi! Why didn't you tell me you were coming with," she shouted as she ran up to greet the blades. 

"Acxa looks really nice," Pidge said. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, I'm just going to go have my hair finished. I'll see Keith at the wedding," Allura said defeated as she went back to their room. Pidge turned and gave her a reassuring smile and watched as one of her best friends looked so saddened over something they had no control over. 

"Where's Allura going?" Keith asked causing Pidge to jump out of surprise. 

"Quiznack Keith when did you get so stealthy?" She turned back to race her friend. "Oh yeah duh," she said pointing out his blade uniform. "Please tell me you have something to change into." 

Keith laughed, "of course. I have my suit waiting for me with Lance and the rest. I was just hoping to talk to Allura after what happened last night."

"What happened last night?"

"That's private." 

"As a bride on her wedding day, I demand you tell me. It's known law that you can't say no to a bride on her wedding day." 

Keith sighed, he knew all too well that there was no getting out of this one. "Well uhh, we were talking and I called her my princess." 

"Hmmm, that could be weird considering she's a queen now." 

"No Pidge. I called her MY Princess." 

"OH….. ohh"

"So now I just want to clear everything up and explain myself. I just didn't want to take away any attention from you or Lance." 

Pidge pulled Keith in for a giant bear hug. "Oh Keith you big quiznacking idiot, I've missed you. Don't worry I'll talk to her for you. Now go find Lance before he has a heart attack." 

"But I-"  
"Go! That's a bride order." 

"Yes ma'am," Keith said giving a half-assed salute. "I'll see you up there." Keith turned back towards Acxa, Romelle, and Veronica who were all giggling uncontrollably. 

Pidge turned and started to run back to find Allura. She was running so fast she ran into Lance when she turned the corner leading to the bridal room. 

"Lance what are you doing?" She gasped and covered his eyes, "Don't look at me, it's bad luck!"

Lance laughed as he removed her hands from his eyes, "Katie please. We've had worse luck. I just was getting some fresh air, I'm nervous." 

"Me too," she said hugging him. They stood embraced for what felt like wasn't long enough. "But you're not backing out are you? Because I swear Matt will kill you." 

Lance smiled, "Never. You're my past, present, and future. You're all I want, all I need. Katie, nothing on this world or any world will keep me from not being by your side till the end of our days." 

"Okay good. I love you too."

"Besides, I don't have to worry about Matt, your mom is way more threatening than he could ever be. It's definitely the one thing you took after her," Lance teased. 

"Rude!" Pidge exclaimed as she playfully pushed Lance.

Allura had been watching the entire encounter from behind the pillar. She initially heard a man's voice through the door and thought it was Keith, so she went to investigate and accidentally walked into a very special private moment. 

"Lance! What are you doing?!?!? Get out of here," Veronica's voice echoed through hallway as she ushered Lance away. 

"There you are Allura," Romelle said. "Keith was looking for you. Sounded important." 

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing," Allura answered. 

"Yeah totally nothing. Hey Allura can I talk to for a second," Pidge said as she grabbed Allura's arm and pulled her away. "ok what is going on with you and Keith?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Allura don't play dumb with me. Just tell me I can help." 

"It's nothing. Consider it unimportant right now. Today is your day." 

"Quiznack Allura just tell Keith you love him." 

Allura was taken back at the accusation. "I surely don't know gave you that impression, but I certainly don't love Keith." 

"Yeah and I'm not marrying Lance today," Pidge said sarcastically. "Listen, you don't have to tell me. But just know that I believe you should tell him the truth. You deserve to be happy Allura." 

"Thanks Pidge. Now can we get back to my hair, I swear at the rate its taking your going to have to postpone the wedding." 

The two laughed as they made their way back inside. 

 

*The Ceremony* 

 

Keith and Allura walked arm in arm down the aisle. Allura decided to share some of her thoughts. 

"So you brought Acxa huh?" She whispered.

"Of course, she's my most trusted ally. Plus we could both use a quick break from Arus, it's been stressful." 

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything Altea could do?" 

"No. Besides I'm sure you have more important things to do." 

Although she was sure Keith didn't mean to, he made it seem like negotiations on Arus weren't good enough for her. 

"I'm the queen of Altea, I'm sure. I can help." 

"Now isn't the time Allura, we'll talk after at the reception." 

Allura wanted to argue, but Keith was right, plus they were already at the end of the aisle and had to take their places as best man and maid of honor. 

Throughout the ceremony Allura couldn't help but look at Keith. He had a stoic smile on his face entire time. She could've sworn he had a few tears leave his face as Lance said his vows, but she herself couldn't help but cry at the fact that two of her closest friends were now married. 

She cheered as the two made their way down the aisle together as husband and wife. Allura and Keith followed arm in arm once again. 

"That was beautiful don't you think Keith?" 

She looked to him when he didn't respond, his eyes were focused on Acxa. The ceremony wasn't the only beautiful thing Keith's mind. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

Everyone made their ways for the wedding party photos. Keith released Allura's arm and walked over to Pidge and Lance. Allura watched as he said something that disappointed the newly wed couple. They hugged him and Keith placed a small box in their hand as he ran off. 

"What was that about?" She asked between the photo op. 

"Keith had to leave. Apparently Acxa told him that something happened on Arus," Pidge said sadly. 

"But on the plus side he gave us his house," Lance joyfully said. 

"He gave you what?" Hunk asked. 

"His house. You know the one by the Garrison. Where the reception is being held. It's beautiful," Lance added. 

"Yeah we were a little hesitant to accept his offer based on the last time we were there. But when he took us there and showed all the improvements he'd done, well we just had to throw our reception there."

"Plus it was free, and Katie here loves free shit. Oof." Lance said when Pidge elbowed him right as the photographer snapped a picture. 

Allura smiled through her sadness, she wouldn't be able to tell Keith how she felt. Pidge was right and now it was to late.


	3. The Reception

The reception was a lot smaller than Allura had expected. Unlike the wedding ceremony that was filled with friends, family, and a lot high ranking officials and other members of the Voltron Coalition, the reception was filled with just their friends and family. There were probably twenty to thirty people at the reception. The wedding itself was beautiful, but it reminded her of a political gala, she'd much prefer a smaller ceremony.

Keith's former house was a wonderful delight. Allura hadn't seen what the place looked before he fixed it, but she knew he did an incredible job repairing it.

"I'm sorry Keith had to leave. Did you get a chance to talk?" Pidge quietly asked as they ate. Everyone else was distracted by Lance's exaggerated tale of his proposal to Pidge.

Allura sighed as she looked down at her plate, she really wasn't in the mood to eat anything. "No, unfortunately his duty as a blade called away and I missed the chance to tell him."

"That???" Pidge asked.

"That…. That I think I'm in love with him. And I-"

"Quiznacking finally!!!" Pidge shouted causing everyone else to pause from Lance's story and shift their attention on them. "Whoops… sorry," Pidge apologized as her cheeks reddened.

Pidge yanked on Allura's arm pulling her away from everyone's gaze. She pulled Allura into the kitchen where Colleen was doing some dishes. "Hey mom I need to talk to Allura in private, could you give us a minute?"

"Well I guess. Just don't take up to much time, your first dance with Lance is coming up," Colleen delightfully said as she pinched Katie's cheeks. "And you bet your ass I'm going to get a picture of you smiling while in a dress."

Allura smirked as the two girls waved goodbye to Colleen as she walked back outside.

"So tell me everything!" Pidge demanded as she boosted herself onto the counter.

"Where do I even begin… I've never told anyone my feelings for Keith. It's all a bit complicated."

"How about when you first started to feel differently about Keith."

"Well I always felt that I was able to tell him anything. He treated me differently, everyone treated me like untouchable royalty, but Keith treated me as a person. Someone who had flaws and was willing to call me out when I needed it," she paused looking from Pidge to out the window as she watched her closest friends laugh and drink.

"It just seemed that whatever happened, Keith was always going to be there. Until he wasn't. He left me, us. And I was so mad at him, but when he returned to me err.. us, I had never been so relieved. But he showed back up at the worst possible time-"

"Allura I don't need a history lesson, I was there when he left, and returned and showed us Lotor's true colors, I know all this."

"I know I'm just… setting the scene. But jumping ahead I was so hurt by what he said about my relationship with Lotor and how my dad often made mistakes. No one has ever said that to me, I knew you thought it, but he said it, and it hurt me more than Lotor ever could've. Keith calling me out on my mistakes hurt more than I ever thought possible," Allura let go of a deep sigh. It was difficult to bring back some of her least favorite memories.

"On Earth, the night before we left, you know when you and Lance went on your first date."

Pidge laughed, "how could I ever forget. We were both two awkward teens trying to tell the other how we truly felt.. it was perfect."

"Yeah well while you were doing that, Keith found me. I was hiding in my room feeling like a failure. And he apologized, he said he never meant to hurt me, it's the last thing he ever wanted to do. I cried a bit and he held me, promising me that everything would work out, they always did, and he would never leave my side again. And then next thing I know we were kissing. And then-"

"YOU WHAT?!?!? You're telling me that you and Keith kissed all those years ago and never told any of us?!? What the quiznack," Pidge nearly fell off the counter she was so excited.

"Calm down. It was just a kiss."

"So like tongue?" Pidge playfully suggested.

Allura couldn't help but giggle, "Yes, Pidge there was some tongue involved."

"Then that's a bit more than a kiss. This is a kiss," Pidge stated as she pulled Allura in for a quick kiss. "That's a kiss, you guys totally made out. You know… that thing you kept telling me and Lance not to do in front of you."

A flustered and embarrassed Allura was about to rebuttal when they heard Lance shouting from outside. "Allura!! Are you trying to steal my wife?? Holy quiznack _my wife._ Katie, you're MY WIFE!"

Pidge laughed turned and yelled out the window, "Yeah I know babe. Kind of why we're here." She turned back to face Allura cheeks blushing more than usual. "God I still can't believe I just married that idiot, but quiznack do I love him. Ok so you guys totally made out and???"

"Hardly. It was more like a deeply intense kiss that lasted ten seconds tops before Keith apologized and left. But his kiss made my whole body feel as if it was on fire. And I've longed for that feeling ever since."

"I know the feeling," Pidge said staring back out the window at Lance. "So that's when. That's when you realized you were in love with Keith. For five quiznacking years. Allura!!"

"Hardly, I realized then that I had feelings for Keith and that he was an amazing kisser. I think I realized that it was more than infatuation and admiration about two years ago."

Pidge groaned, "Ugh finally you could have just started here."

"Yeah but then you never would've found out about me and Keith kissing."

"Very true… continue."

"We were stuck in a minor dispute-"

"You were in a typical Allura/Keith fight… go on"

Allura narrowed her eyes and met Pidge's playful gaze, "it was a minor dispute. And something clicked, he was never degrading me like I would do to him, he never once would insult my intelligence or anything so petty. Keith was just pushing me to think for myself.

I don't even remember what the figh- minor dispute was about, but something had finally clicked. What Keith was telling me all those years ago as we argued in the middle of space. For the longest time I modeled myself and my actions after my father. Keith made me realize that I wasn't my father and was never going to be.

He wanted me to be my own person who made her own decision because it was what  _I_ thought was best. It was about me being true to myself, he wanted something for me that I didn't even know I wanted. He'd seen me at my best and my worst, he didn't care, he treated me the same, with patience. So yes, that's when I knew I loved him."

Pidge was fighting back a few tears, "that was so beautiful Allura." She couldn't contain he emotions and pulled Allura in for another bear hug.

Matt's voice echoes through the room, "Alright ladies and gentlemen it's time for our newlywed couple's first dance!!" He said from the DJ booth as he blasted some air horns.

"I'm going to kill Lance for convincing me Matt would be a good DJ. Well duty calls, we'll talk so more after."

"But today is about you. Not me."

"Perhaps… But in my opinion, today is about what's important to me. And that includes you, so sure I'll cut the cake or maybe slam Lance's face into it, and I'll do the dance, but I'm here for you, wedding or not," she said offering Allura a smile before running out the door and nearly tackling Lance who was on the dancefloor waiting.

Allura stood in the doorway as she watched two of her best friends dance. She could see the love in their eyes and hear it in their laughter as they swayed back and forth. She couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her face, she was witnessing a moment that five years ago didn't seem possible. They were at war, with no guarantee of an end where they all got out alive.

She certainly didn't expect to be here when it came down to her final encounter with Honerva. "Your work here isn't done. Go, live your life. Make the best of it with the time you have. Live, laugh, learn, and most importantly love. For without love, well you already know."

Honerva's final words to her found their way back into her head. She had certainly lived, laughed, and learned over the past five years. But she never got around to the last one, love. She didn't have time for love, but now that's all she wanted. Sure she had love in her life. She had a father's love from Coran, sibling love from Romelle, and the love from her friends. But she craved for the love that made her feel safe, the love that made her feel confident, the love that didn't judge her for her shortcomings. She wanted Keith's love.

Everything was so chaotic after the war, and she, along with Keith, was thrusted into the forefront, more than any of the other Paladins. Her and Keith were the symbols of what could be accomplished. Her, a princess of Old Altea the symbol of peace. Keith, the leader of Voltron and a half-glaran, the symbol of hope. The two accepted their roles without a second thought, and their window had seemingly closed.

Allura longingly sighed as Pidge and Lance continued their dance. She watched as Shiro and Curtis, Hunk and Shay, Sam and Colleen all joined the dance floor. She giggled upon seeing one of Lance's little nieces asked Coran to dance, she knew Coran's horrendous dance moves, they were quite amusing. And the young girl was in for a surprise.

She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice when Romelle approached her. "Why the long face?"

Allura was slightly startled by her best friend. "Quiznack Romelle, you scared me."

"Apologies. So why the long face?"

"Oh no reason, I'm just appreciating the moment."

Romelle knew she was lying, she's known Allura for over five years. She knows that look, she had seen that look every time a certain Blade of Marmora member left her sight, Allura was thinking of Keith. "You know, Keith used to take me here when he would repair it. He shared with me all the memories he had here, the good, the bad, the really bad. This house has a lot of value to Keith, I can't believe he gave it to Pidge and Lance. He worked so hard and doesn't even get to reap the reward."

"Probably because he doesn't plan on coming back."

Romelle scoffed, "that's nonsense. Keith loves his friends. If they're on Earth, he'll be sure to visit. It's just who he his, he's a lover. He pretends he's not, but he is."

"I wish I knew that first hand," Allura whispered under her breath.

Romelle considered it lucky she had exceptional hearing. She knew exactly what to do, the best possible thing to say to her pining friend. "You should go see his childhood room. It's quaint and it really gives you perspective on his life before all this. I know it gave me some."

"Maybe. Maybe I'll find something and I can call him to tease him," Allura said as her frown switched to a small smile.

Romelle beckoned Allura to follow her. "Oh I definitely did that. I found the cutest little baby picture. I still have it, it's a useful threat for when he gets on my nerves. And if there's nothing in there that's a useful threat, I can always have Krolia send you some. She has literally hundreds."

"Now that is something I would pay to see. Keith would be so embarrassed," Allura teased.

"Well here we are, I hope you find what you're looking for." Romelle had a double meaning with her statement. She knew of Allura's feelings for Keith for a while now and wanted them to be together. She loved Keith, she loved Allura, she wanted them to just love each other. Keith was so bad when it came to picking up hints, and she hoped this would give Allura enough motivation to talk to him. Because Keith would never know how she felt unless she told him to his face.

Allura gently closed the door keeping slightly open in case anyone called her. She flipped the light switch, but the bulb must have shorted out, leaving her to light a candle resting on the nightstand. The room was very minimalistic, much to her surprise. She was expecting a child's room to be colorful and filled with lovely warm memories. Keith's childhood room felt cold. There were some old music records. He had shown her a few when they last visited Earth, he has just gotten back from here and wanted to show her his father's favourite album, "Disintegration by The Cure", while it wasn't like the music she listened to, she appreciated watching Keith's face light up as he pointed out the meanings of the lyrics or talked about his father.

She laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. There were hand drawn stars scattered all over the ceiling. She chuckled, "you really were meant for so much more."

She pulled out her holo-hailer and scrolled over to Keith's name. She hesitated for a few minutes before pressing call. She wasn't surprised when his hailer went to a pre-recorded message. She sighed and decided that she had to do it, she had to confront him, even if it was as a pre-recorded message, she had to tell him.

"Hey Keith… listen I know you're probably busy dealing with the Arusians, but I need to tell you something….. I wish I could tell you in person but I don't know the next time I'll see you again. Time goes so much slower after you leave me.

 

I want to say…. I have to say… well it's just that…. I love you. I have for some time now, and I've been too afraid to tell you. But I love you with all my heart Keith and I pray that regardless of your feelings that we will see each other soon.

Goodbye Keith, and good luck."

"How long?" A recognizable voice said.

Allura embarrassingly turned around. "K... Keith what… what are you doing back!? I thought the Arusians we're going to war."

"How long?" Keith repeated as he stepped closer to her and knelt down to her eye level as she sat on his childhood bed. "How long have you been in love with me?"

"Two yea-" she was interrupted as Keith's lips plunged into hers. That spark she felt five long years ago had returned, and it was stronger than ever. She pulled Keith closer, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her hands through his soft hair and dug some of her nails into the back of his neck.

Keith finally pulled away, "I'm sorry. I didn-"

"You should really stop apologizing after you kiss me," Allura teased.

"No I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you how I felt."

"You love me??"

"For far longer longer than you. Ever since I laid eyes on you I was in love. It started out boyish, the same as Lance's crush on you was. I just didn't show it like he did.

And when you found out I was half-glaran I knew that we would never be together. I was your enemy and didn't deserve you. And then you forgave me, but I didn't want to tell you how much you meant to me, I was afraid of pushing you further away. So when the opportunity came, I left, hoping that this crush would leave and you would forgive me.

While I was gone for those two years, my crush left and gave way to love. Every night I was stuck traveling the quantum abyss, was a night I grew up. I grew into a man, man that knew he wanted to be with you. I didn't have some schoolboy crush on you anymore, I loved you, your bravery, your kindness, your heart, I loved it all and wanted to be part of you and your life.

When I returned, I saw that Lance was no longer into you, and I thought it was my chance. But Hunk told me everything about you and Lotor and I was hurt. And then angry. I said those things about you because I wanted you to want me, not him.

And after everything I said to you, after how badly I knew you were hurt by what I said, I decided to pull back. You're too important to me to try to confess my feelings and have it blow up on my face.

And then we kissed, and it was the best moment of my life. But I knew I could never be good enough for you. I'm no one, I'm not royalty or a legendary commander of some great army. I'm just a lowly half-breed who was lucky enough to be part of your life I-"

Allura had enough, Keith's confession had brought her to tears, she never thought of how she had treated Keith when his heritage was revealed, she thought his words hurt but didn't even think about how her words made him feel. She drove him away. She made him feel unloved and throughout all that he still loved her. Despite her shortcomings, he loved her.

"Please stop. I'm sorry that I made you feel unworthy of my love. If anything, you are the most deserving of my love. I don't care about where you come from, you treat me how I want to be. You're honest with me, you challenge me, you accept me. Something I didn't do to you. I'm sorry for everything I did that pushed you away. I never realized how much I needed you in my life… I love you Keith," she said pulling him into another passionate kiss.

"I love you too princess."

"You know it's Queen."

"Yes, but you're my princess. You always have and always will be."

"Good," she smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him again but stopped when she heard the faint echo of Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). "Is that what I think it is?"

"Your favorite Earth song… I asked Matt to play it ten minutes after I got here. "So… do you want dance princess?" Keith asked as he stood and offered her his hand

"I'd love to," she said blushing as she placed her hand on his.

The two quickly made their way out to the dancefloor. Before they exited the house a thought had occurred to her, "so wait.. why are you here what of the Arusians?"

Keith laughed as he pulled her to the dance floor. "That's a funny story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny story is that he left Ezor and Zethrid in charge and they ended up getting drunk with the two Arusians and got into a bar fight that actually ended the argument between the two tribes. Fighting side by side was actually what they needed all along. Ezor called Keith and Acxa letting them know it was a false alarm no worries that they saved the day but sent a drunken SOS message.


End file.
